Fasteners and fastener systems may be used with tactical accessories to configure small arms weapons to individual preferences and mission requirements. Versatile weapons accessories may increase operator survivability and lethality by enhanced weapon performance. Accordingly, a need exists for improvements in mounting tactical accessories to small arms weapons.